Personality Conflict
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: To most of the world Seto Kaiba only has a one sided personality but to Mokuba there’s two. How does he think towards the two? And what’s the major differences?
1. The Kaiba Side

**Personality Conflict**

**Yet another Mokuba and Seto story, had ideas and couldn't resist making this piece. For my plans this is going to a short story that's mostly from Mokuba POV and most likely will be just a few chapters.**

**To most of the world Seto Kaiba only has a one sided personality but to Mokuba there's two. How does he think towards the two? And what's the major differences?**

**Chapter 1: The Kaiba Side**

The raven haired boy opened the office door ever so slightly, just enough for one eye to have a peek into the room. His eye revealed his older brother, nattering away on the phone again……… No scratch that, yelling at them. _Someone obviously isn't doing their job correctly……….. _The boy thought to himself and continued to watch for a moment. His elder brother suddenly slammed the phone down and had his back against the door.

"I know your there, Mokuba." He suddenly said and slowly turned around in his chair. "Might as well open the door entirely." He continued, now facing in that direction.

"Do you have to call me that?" The boy asked as he let himself into the office and shut the door quietly behind him.

"It's your name, Mokuba." Kaiba replied coldly and in a blunt tone. "What do you want? Shouldn't be off doing homework or something?"

"I'm stuck………." Mokuba whispered softly but loud enough to be heard.

"And why are you bothering me with this, Mokuba?" Kaiba continued with a cold attitude and blunt tone. "I'm very busy person and you're supposed to be a Kaiba, Kaiba's are smart."

"……….. Never mind…….. I didn't mean to bother you." Mokuba replied quickly and walked out of the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was definitely Kaiba. _Mokuba thought to himself as he laid himself on his bed. Mokuba knew his brother sadly all to well and sadly saw his brother in almost like two parts. Seto and Kaiba. Each one so different from the other, one acted like he hated Mokuba and the other (the one no one else sees) was much softer, Mokuba also called that one his 'human' side. _I swear that Kaiba isn't even human at times. He is so dominating, a workaholic and power hungry. No one most people hate him! They only see that side of him. _Mokuba continued to think to himself and sat up on his bed gently and slowly. _Even I hate 'Kaiba' at times! He really just couldn't care about anything else except money, duel cards and the company. However at odd times the mask cracks a little on him, like when I get hurt or kidnapped and he reminds himself that I'm his brother……………….. It's not his fault really…………… Kaiba was created from the shadows of our former stepfather and has been in our lives so long……._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba grunted in frustration and gave himself an annoyed slap on the forehead as he looked over his homework on his desk. "I just can't get it!" He sneered in annoyance to himself, he'd been doing his homework for hours and still he did not get it. What was he going to do? He needed the homework done for tomorrow's classes. Plus since he was a Kaiba he had to do a good job of it, not aloud bad grades when you're the younger brother of _the _Seto Kaiba, child prodigy. But with Seto being 'Kaiba mode' there was no way he was going to help and none of the staff was in, to late……….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs when he'd just put down the phone.

Rowland, head lackey, rushed in quickly after hearing the shouting and wondered what was wrong now. "Problem, sir?"

"Get Mokuba now!" Kaiba continued to shout, making Rowland jump a little.

"What for, sir?" Rowland asked quietly, jumping at all the noise Kaiba was creating.

"Get Mokuba!" Kaiba repeated in a hissed tone.

Rowland wasn't going to ask anymore questions, knew he wouldn't be left standing if he stayed and questioned more. He quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later he escorted Mokuba into the home office and quickly ducked out of the room to give some privacy. "Yes…….. Seto………?" Mokuba started softly, nervous because he saw a not so nice facial expression on his older siblings face.

By this point Kaiba had lost the shouting match mode but was giving a more quietly seething face, like he was going to blow at any point. "What have you forgotten to tell me about today?" He asked in an 'I really know but want to hear it from you' tone.

"……….." With hearing that sentence and tone of voice Mokuba knew straight away that he was talking about his school work. Not that he actually wanted to admit it……….

"Well?" Kaiba hissed, eyes locked onto Mokuba.

"…….."

"Well good thing there's such a thing as teachers and the fact that they bother to tell what's going on." Kaiba continued to hiss, got impatient with waiting for Mokuba to say something.

Mokuba just looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his brother's burning eyes.

"A 'D' Mokuba!?" Kaiba finally burst with annoyance.

Mokuba jumped back in shock, Kaiba being in a foul mood was one thing but this was something he hadn't seen. "I'm sorry………" He muttered quietly, still unable to look at him in the face.

"……… A 'D'!" He repeated in a yell again, eyes still locked onto his younger sibling, who was now cowering in front of him. "You didn't even have the decency to come and tell me when you got back from school?!"

"You said not to disturb you for the next couple of days, you said it yesterday……… You were to busy to sort out my childish problems……." Mokuba replied in a soft voice.

"You need help if you're getting grades this low!" Kaiba continued to roar.

"I did but you didn't want to help! You were to 'busy'!" Mokuba shouted back, he hated Kaiba's temper but wasn't going to let him say that he hadn't asked for help.

"Don't you yell at me!" He ordered back while shouting.

"You know what?" Mokuba replied in an angry sigh.

"What?" He grunted.

"I hate you Kaiba!" Mokuba yelled back in frustration.

"That is not my name, Mokuba." Kaiba protested, actually slightly stunned. "That is not what you call me!"

"Yes it is. Seto is the name of my real brother!" Mokuba shouted back and stormed out of the office in a huff………………………


	2. The Seto Side

**Personality Conflict**

**Yet another Mokuba and Seto story, had ideas and couldn't resist making this piece. For my plans this is going to a short story that's mostly from Mokuba POV and most likely will be just a few chapters.**

**To most of the world Seto Kaiba only has a one sided personality but to Mokuba there's two. How does he think towards the two? And what's the major differences?**

**NOTE to a comment: Actually this story was influenced by the story, Seto and Kaiba by Eriko Myoujin. All it is is connected to the theme, which I've seen a few times already, hasn't copied any of the words or things that happened, total new stories each time. This is just my version and with my style of writing and is going to even be longer than others. So if you call 'stealing' by using the same theme then you 'stole' because there was already stories from this theme…………..**

**Chapter 2: The Seto Side**

Mokuba viciously pounced onto the bed, face first and tucked his face into a soft pillow on his large bed. He hated Kaiba! That reaction was so like him! The Kaiba side just didn't know how to admit when he was in the wrong, actually……… That might be both sides but that was just Seto. But at least the Seto side wouldn't be so vicious……….

**Knock Knock**

"Go away!" Mokuba yelled, loud enough to be heard through the solid bedroom door.

The door opened ever so softly to reveal Rowland, just letting a small part of his face show. "I heard the yelling…….." He started in a soft voice.

"No crap!" Mokuba exclaimed, lifting some of his face off the pillow and glanced a little bit over towards the door. "The way Kaiba was yelling the whole country could've heard!"

"Kaiba?" Rowland questioned with a quizzical face and started to let himself totally into the bedroom. "You don't usually call your brother that."

"That's the point." Mokuba replied and started to sit up on the bed, wiping a few stray tears off his face.

"Hmmm?" Rowland continued to question.

"To me………. There are two sides to him…… Kaiba is the man you work for. Blunt, mean, uncaring, power hungry…………… You get my gist. And Seto……….."

"And what's the Seto part?" Rowland asked eagerly and sat at the end of the bed.

"The Seto part is whatever's left of my original brother." Mokuba explained roughly in a saddened voice.

"…….?"

"There isn't much of that part left in Seto Kaiba, it's mostly Kaiba but that's when he acts nice. Treats me better and acts softer."

"So……….. You're saying that he's the brother part and Kaiba is like the business man and stern and harsh part." Rowland repeated slowly, making sure he understood what the younger Kaiba was trying to express.

"Spot on for the Kaiba side but……. Bit off with the Seto side………."

"Hmm?"

"Even……… The Seto side doesn't really act like a brother, not the way he used to when we were younger. He just shows a tad more caring and is softer, maybe a bit more willing to help………. When we were younger he acted like the perfect brother……. There was nothing stronger than our brother relationship and it was the best time, to me anyway. Now he acts more like he hates me, like the Kaiba side is just becoming more dominating with every growing day. I do one little thing wrong…….. And he goes flying off the handle………. Like I'm an employee or something……."

Rowland gave Mokuba a massive sympathy look, finally understanding what Mokuba was saying. In all the years he'd worked for the Kaiba household he had no idea that Mokuba felt that way. Thought he'd idolised his brother and thought that there was no one better. "……. How long have you felt this way?"

"For a massive chunk of my life………" Mokuba admitted in a soft tone. "It started when our step father adopted us…… At first I couldn't really see it but as the time past by the Kaiba part grew bigger and bigger, to the point of where he is today. Kaiba isn't really my brother…….. It's just an ugly part that has attached itself to my brother and he let his original self disappear………."

Rowland continued to nod his head in understanding and kept the sympathy look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mokuba apologised all of a sudden, wiping the last excess of tears that had come out.

Rowland's expression turned to be baffled. "Sorry? For what, Master Mokuba?"

"I don't mean to get you involved….. It's not your problem." Mokuba explained.

"It's no problem, Master Mokuba." Rowland protested. "I've been working for your family for so long that……. I guess your problems are my problems….. Besides… Who else were you going to tell to let off steam?"

"….. I guess you're right……. Thanks for listening." Mokuba thanked with a faint smile on his face.

Rowland smiled in reply, happy that he was able help Master Mokuba out with a problem….. Or at least let him talk off some steam. "I won't tell him." He added.

"Thanks Rowland." Mokuba thanked again gratefully.

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone just a little bit out of eye sight vision. _Am I really that bad? _Thought Seto Kaiba, with hearing that began to question himself. He had now cooled himself down from earlier and had been going to see Mokuba and discuss things calmly, with the supposedly 'Seto side' being active. He had stopped when he heard talking coming from the bedroom and opened the door so slightly to hear what was going on……… Wish he hadn't now. _So that's what he meant when he called me Kaiba………… Thought that was a little strange….. He usually calls me Seto or brother. But after hearing that I can understand why. I do ignore him…… And don't spend any personal time with him. The only time we spend together is when I have to drag him along to some event….. And all that time I act like Kaiba….. I don't mind other people thinking that of me but…….. I want to be thought of as an actual brother to my only remaining relative. His opinion is the only thing that matters………………._


End file.
